


A Gift

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gosh I love this pure ass ship, M/M, most valid ship of the game, there is nothing toxic about it and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: Link gets Beedle a gift because he deserves it





	A Gift

It was a hot day in the Gerudo valley as Beedle sat and waited for customers. Thankfully the tavern keeper was kind to hi since they had struck up a bargain. The tavern keeper was to provide Beedle with water in exchange for some of his merchandise. Not everyone was so welcoming of his presence, and in this type of weather these accommodations were a saving grace.

 

Beedle looked out into the sandstorm over the Gerudo desert. He wondered why anyone would travel out to a place where storms got so bad that a traveler couldn’t see two feet in front of them. He wondered why he was about to do it himself. The tavern keeper had told him his resources would probably be needed by tourists during their travels into Gerudo City. Even though he wouldn’t be able to get into the city himself the tavern keeper reckoned he’d make quite the profit if he went out just a bit further.

 

Beedle sighed, he decided he should start make the journey over to the city before it got too late. He had already wasted enough time worrying about it. While gathering up his things he heard the sound of a horse nearby. He turned around to see Link: his most loyal customer! Link made eye contact with him as he was getting off his horse so Beedle decided to set up shop for just a minute longer.

 

As Link walked over Beedle noticed several hoof marks on his blue tunic. It was possible that Link’s new steed was giving him trouble, but Beedle eyed Link’s horse and recognized her. He had seen her several times with Link and even been introduced to her. Her name was Sugar and she seemed to always be very well behaved so that couldn’t be it. Link’s face was also bruised in some places and his pants ripped. Beedle hoped everything was okay.

 

Link finally waved to him and Beedle smiled.

 

“Wow! You came all the way here, you must be as crazy as Beedle!”

 

Link shook his head yes, blushing a bit.

 

“Are you here to sell or buy?” Beedle asked.

 

Link mimed the gesture for Beedle to wait and put his hand in his pouch. He shuffled around in it for a while until he pulled out five energetic rhino beetles. Beedle almost fainted on the spot. He had never seen so many in his entire lifetime!

 

“Wow! Your collection is amazing! You are so well traveled!”

 

Link nodded his head. But instead of putting them back into his pouch he held them out, offering them to Beedle.

 

“F-for me?”

 

Link nodded again. Beedle could not contain his excitement. He jumped up and hugged Link, in hindsight, squeezing him way too tight. Link squirmed in his grip and Beedle quickly put him back down. He pointed at the ground where the rhino beetles had fallen. They quickly jumped to recapture the creatures, successfully getting all five back.  

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m just very grateful!” Beedle said again as he put the beetles in his pouch, “How did you know? Where did you get them? How long did this take you?” Beedle was trying to not to ask too many questions, unfortunately he was failing, but it didn’t bother Link too much. In fact Link was not even looking at him. His face was flushed and was looking down at his feet. Beedle looked down at Link’s trousers too, remembering the grass stains and tears in his clothes. Did he do this all for him?

 

Beedle searched through his bag to pull out a fairy potion.

 

“Here, drink this, it should heal you.” He offered. Initially, Link refused but Beedle was not backing down. After a couple moments of insisting Link took the elixir and drank it. Link signed ‘thank you’ and took a seat next to Beedle on a rock.

 

“Of course. After all the trouble you went through to get me this rare gift; healing you was the least I could do.” Beedle smiled at Link and Link smiled back. They both realized it was a bit awkward to stare at one another without saying anything and turned away from each other blushing, “Where did you find them?” Beedle asked, breaking the silence.

 

Link pulled out his map and pointed to the Akkala Highlands region. There is little civilization there but it’s mostly wild monsters. Beedle recalls Robbie telling him to heed the Lynel nearby his lab.

 

“Did you fight a Lynel to get these beetles?” Beedle grabs Link’s tunic and points to the hoof mark. Link scratches his head in embarrassment, “Link! You shouldn’t have! Lynel’s are one of the most dangerous creatures in Hyrule, only the royal guards and the Champion swordsman were able to takedown a Lynel. You could have been killed!” To think Beedle could have lost his most loyal customer for only a couple of rhino beetles. Link was worth so much more than his favorite insect, he was special.

 

Link signed ‘but you’re worth it’ which made Beedle have to turn away for his face was turning incredibly red.

 

“Nonsense,” he said after calming himself down, “please promise me that you’ll never risk your life for me ever again.”

 

Link hesitated to respond so Beedle thought about it himself. It wasn’t a very unreasonable ask, _save yourself before you think about saving me_ , but then again this was Link. He wasn’t a selfish tavern keeper or a self-isolated merchant traveling across Hyrule; Link was compassionate and always put others first. At any opportunity available Link jumped into action, saving anyone he saw in peril. On several different occasions Link had prevented Beedle from being torn apart by a pack of Bokoblins. He sighed and rephrased his request.

 

“Promise me that you won’t go out of your way to get me a gift, especially if it’s dangerous, please?” This time Link nodded eagerly. Beedle smiled.

 

“If that is all,” Beedle said starting to get up, “it was nice seeing you, but I have to travel across the Gerudo desert now.”

 

Link got up with him and pantomimed something, pointing off into the desert. Then he remembered he could just sign to Beedle. ‘I’m going that way too.’

 

“Oh, that’s great! We can travel together!” Link nodded in agreement.

 

‘And I can protect you from any danger.’ Link signed, always excited to help out.

 

“If it comes to that, but now that you have the scent of a Lynel on you no monster will come within 20 feet of us.” Beedle joked which made Link laugh. It was a beautiful hearty laugh that Beedle couldn’t remember ever hearing before. It was nice, he hoped he would hear more of it during their travels.


End file.
